Onion Rings
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: How the heck does Ash DO that! Comashipping


**Yeah, got this idea when I was eating onion rings. (I know, don't get it either…XD) But as I ate, I always had to slurp up the inner part of the ring. Sooo…**

**This plot was born. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, yoai fangirls would rejoice and Ash would finally take a break or become champion or somthin'…XD**

**Oh! Warning, this is Comashipping, meaning AshxPaul, meaning BOY LOVE. And some =growls= Palletshipping one-sided. DIE!!!!!! =shooting Palletshipping= (…I like Comashipping more…)**

**Ages:**

**Paul: 16**

**Ash: 16**

Once again, Paul had gotten himself into a why-the-hell-am-I-here situation.

"I'll have the onion rings please." Said Ash happily to their server. The server then turned to Paul.

"Anything for you?"

"Steak, please." Paul grunted. The waiter walked away, leaving the table once again silent. Ash was cutely tugging on a lock of his ebony-colored hair-

_Dammit, you called him cute. AGAIN._

Paul sighed inwardly, ever since he had, in a way, confessed his feelings for the trainer. He couldn't help but his mind came up with words of endearment to describe the black haired boy. He remembered the day quite well…

_=3 months earlier=_

"_Hey Ashy-boy! Come on, I know how you love pokemon battles…" A spikey haired boy smirked as he was looking at a pouting Ash._

"_For the last time, no Gary! I don't want to come. AND STOP CALLING ME ASHY-BOY!!!!" Ash grumbled as he was trying to walk away from the older boy. Gary then grabbed Ash's wrist roughly, causing Ash to squeak in pain. _

"_Ash, I swear I'm going to take you even if I have to drag you-"_

_SLAM!_

_Gary's cheek connected with Paul's fist, which loosened his grip, allowing Ash to break free and ran behind Paul, grabbing on to his jacket. Gary looked up after spitting a tooth from his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for?!"_

"_He. Said. No." Paul seethed. "Now go before you have to pay for another filling."_

"_Feh!" Gary huffed, then walked off._

"_Paul?" A small voice asked. Paul looked down too find Ash still holding onto his jacket. "Wh-why did you do that?"_

_Paul wondered that too. Why did he just feel like he wanted to kill that asshole who made Ash yelp in pain. All he could say was. "Is your wrist alright?"_

"_H-huh? Oh!" Ash was trying to move his wrist, but winced in pain. _

_Paul rolled his eyes. "Let me see it." _

"_N-"_

_Ash felt soft fingers bending and caressing his wrist. Ash could feel the blush coming to his face, his stomach doing flip-flops. _

"_Hn, it's not broken, but that damn bastard may have sprained it. Puts some ice on it before it's start's to swell or let a doctor look at it." Paul said. Starting to relise that his hand was caressing Ash's palm. He roughly pulled his hand away from the contact."I should get going…"_

"_W-wait! P-paul!"_

_Ash's uninjured hand grabbed his hand and pulled him back a little. "Y-you didn't answer my question…"_

_Before Paul thought it over, his hand had somehow moved from his side to Ash's cheek, caressing it. "You said no." Then he pressed his lips softly to Ash's forehead and walked away. Both of them feeling indescribable things…_

_=End Flashback!=_

"Paul? PAUL? Hellooooo!" Ash waved one of his gloved hands in front of the lavender haired teen.

"Huh?! Wha?"

"Um, our food is here…" Ash blushed. Sure enough, two plates of food appeared. And once it had appeared, Ash started to dig into his treat of deep-fried, beer battered onioness. (made onioness up. =shrugs=)

Paul had to agree with those two friends of Ash's, Ash loved to eat. But instead of disgusting him with the slurping and little moans it was...

_Turning him on?!_

Which, therefore, disgusted himself.

Paul couldn't help but look. Ash's lips were getting oily and shiny from the food. And the dreamy smile on his face was causing a smile of his own to turn up the corners of Paul's mouth. But what really drove him over the edge…

_Slluurrp! _

Ash slurped the inner onion from the fried part of the ring into his mouth, giving a little grunt of happiness. Ash then turned to Paul with a concern look. "Paul? Are you sure you're ok? Your mouth is open and your face is all red…"

Paul started to cuss at himself in his head. "I'm fine."

After that, Paul a little overenthusiastically started devouring his steak.

**Hahahaha! Well, hope you enjoyed that, and please review!**


End file.
